Devices of a wireless communication network may communicate one or more packets, e.g., unicast, broadcast and/or multicast packets. Some of these packets may be received by a plurality of clients of the wireless communication network. However, some of the packets may not be immediately relevant for some of the clients, and/or may contain information, which may be received with some delay.
A packet, which is received by a client, may require handling and/or packet processing of the packet, e.g., by one or more hardware and/or software layers of the client.
The handling of the packet may consume a significant amount of power, and/or may involve waking up the client from a power save state.
Packets that are received intermittently may cause a client and/or one or more components of the client, e.g., a host, a processor, a network interface and/or the like, an intermittent pattern of operation including many switches between a power save state and an active state.
This intermittent pattern of operation may eventually prevent an optimal power consumption of the client, for example, as the intermittent packet handling may not allow a continuous power save state for one or more functions and/or components, which are involved in the packer processing, e.g., a receive data path of the client.